Distant
by SamlovesDH
Summary: What's Wrong With Rachel? She's Become So Distant...  Rachel/Quinn. First Fanfiction, So Be Nice :   Nothing Explicit.


Distant

Quinn Fabray had been married for 8 years, happily. She had married Rachel Berry at the age of 24. They were now 32, with two beautiful children; Oscar, who was 7 and Kayla who was 4.

Now Quinn was many things, but naive was not one of them. She didn't expect to live happily ever after and be in passionate love until she died, but she did hope to stay close to her wife until they were at least old enough that they couldn't walk.

However, 3 months ago, she noticed Rachel becoming more distant. At first, it was just small things like she would go into their en-suite to change into her pyjamas instead of changing in front of Quinn. But soon it was bigger things like lying on the opposite end of the bed from Quinn, curled up, with her back towards her.

Since they got together 12 years ago, they had established a sleeping position. Either Quinn would lie on her back, or on her side and Rachel would curl into her, her head resting on Quinn's chest or neck with Quinn's arms wrapped securely around her. They had slept like that for years, never changing it. Then, 3 months ago, it all changed and suddenly Quinn's arms were empty and there was no warm body curled into her at night.

She didn't say anything to Rachel, just assumed that whatever weird phase Rachel was going through it would end quickly and she'd come back into Quinn's arms.

Two Weeks Later

Quinn couldn't understand it, she really couldn't. Outside of the bedroom, they were still so close. At some point during the day they would always exchange 'I love you's whether its, in the morning at the breakfast table, during a lunchtime phone call or before they fell asleep. They still had pretty heavy makeout sessions, but whenever it got to the point of clothing being removed, Rachel would find an excuse and distract herself.

Quinn had had enough. She was lying in their bed, staring up at the ceiling. Not only had it been 3 months and 2 weeks that they hadn't slept, curled up with one another, it had also been 3 months and 2 weeks since they last had sex. Quinn was getting more sexually frustrated as the days went on so she decided she was going to take control.

Quinn glanced over at the clock on her bedside table. The bright blue numbers told her it was 1:24 in the morning. She knew Rachel was almost asleep, she could hear Rachel's breathing becoming heavier. She turned onto her side, facing Rachel and decided this was it. She shuffled over to the middle of the bed and extended her arm. She placed her hand on Rachel's waist- even having two children; Rachel still had a very good figure. When she was certain she hadn't really woken Rachel up she extended her other arm and slipped her hand in between the mattress and Rachel to hold onto the other side of Rachel's waist. She stayed like that for a minute, glad she hadn't woken then petite Brunette. She counted to three in her head and when she got to three, she pulled Rachel across the bed until Quinn's front was against Rachel's back and she was spooning the smaller woman.

At this, Rachel moaned and awoke, sleepily. She turned her head to look over her shoulder at Quinn before speaking softly. "Quinn, what are you doing?" Rachel whispered, staring up into Hazel eyes.

"I missed you..." Was the only thing Quinn whispered back before leaning down and kissing Rachel's neck. She grinned a little when this made the brunette moan.

"Well, I missed you too, Quinn." Rachel replied, turning so she was lying on her back. She leaned up and captured Quinn's lips with her own. Quinn was now leaning over Rachel, her tongue massaging against Rachel's. Rachel had to admit, she had missed this. Very much. After a few minutes Quinn decided it was time to take it one step further. She pulled the tank top - that she slept in – off and trailed her nails down Rachel's neck and over her breasts, smirking into the kiss when she felt how hard Rachel's nipples were, and down her flat stomach, where she was met with the edge of Rachel's pyjama top. She took a handful of the material in her fists and started bringing it towards Rachel's head. As soon as Rachel realised what Quinn was trying to do her eyes shot open and she pulled away from the kiss. Her hands, one of which was in Quinn's hair while the other rested on the small of her back, shot down to her stomach, pulling the pyjama top back down. She looked panicked and scared. Quinn had never seen Rachel like that before.

Rachel curled onto her side, bringing her knees up to her chest and closed her eyes. Quinn sighed and fell to the side of Rachel. She needed to know what was wrong with Rachel. It was like Quinn was a stranger.

"Rach...Please tell me what's wrong. You've been like this for over 3 months, please...I'm worried about you." Quinn said softly, leaning down and kissing Rachel's back.

"I can't tell you."

"Yes you can. You can tell me anything, you know that."

"Not this."

"Rachel. Tell me what's wrong."

"No."

"Rachel, I don't know why you won't tell me...but if I don't satisfy your needs anymore, then tell me became there's no point in you pretending you are happy, when clearly you're not. We can work something out with Oscar and Kayla. I love you, but if you're not happy then-"

She was cut off as a small hand clasped over her mouth. Rachel had turned around and had tears in her eyes.

"Don't you ever think that, Quinn! Do you hear me? Not ever! You'll always be enough for me, always. I can't believe you think this is your fault. I'm sorry Quinn. You're more than enough for me and you'll always satisfy me. I can't believe I made you think this was your fault. No, I love you, Quinn. This has nothing to do with you." Rachel leaned over and kissed Quinn passionately, letting her know she was telling the truth.

"Then tell me why you're acting like this, Rach. I'm worried."

Rachel sighed; she knew she couldn't hide it from her wife any longer. "Okay, I'll tell you, but on one condition. Promise me you won't hate me?"

"I could never hate you." Quinn replied, truthfully, without thinking.

Rachel nodded letting out a shaky breath, obviously nervous. "Okay...Here goes. 3 months ago we all went out for celebratory drinks, all the cast and me. Like you know, I don't drink a lot but on that very rare occasion, I did. I was really, really drunk and I didn't have a clue what I was doing or where I was going." From this point of she began speaking very quickly and very nervously.

"Somehow I ended up at that place and I don't know why I did it, but I did. Everyone else was doing it, and I was drunk and it made sense at the time..."

"Rach? Where are you going with this?" Quinn asked, raising an eyebrow at the petite brunette beside her.

Rachel's eyes teared up and she started whimpering. "Okay. Just don't shout at me." She squeezed her eyes shut and lifted up her pyjama top till it lay just below her breasts. She then pulled the right side of her shorts down, just a tiny bit to reveal what had caused the girl so much distress.

Silence. It had been silent for almost a minute; Rachel had counted it in her head. She warily pulled open one eye. Quinn was just staring wide-eyed at the tattoo Rachel had on her right hip, diagonally down from her bellybutton. In fancy grey lettering the name read: 'Quinn' with little red love hearts scattered around it.

"Oh! You hate me don't you? That's why you're not speaking; you're considering ways of how to leave without breaking my heart, right?"Rachel stared at Quinn.

"Th-This is why we haven't had sex in 3 months?" She stuttered, finally glancing up at Rachel. "This is why I've been sleeping without anyone in my arms? A Tattoo?" She said in disbelief.

Rachel nodded. "I thought you'd be angry."

Quinn giggled. "To be honest, I'm very glad it's my name on your skin. I don't care you got a tattoo. I think it's hot." She grinned, straddling Rachel's hips. She leaned down and bit down on Rachel's neck before licking over it. "In fact, I might get one myself. I think I'd quite like to have your name on my skin forever. Then everyone would know I belong to you." She grinned, pulling off Rachel's top. This time, she happily let Quinn do it.

A few hours later Quinn lay on her back with her arms wrapped around her wife, just getting her breath back. She leaned down and pressed a kiss into brown hair. "I can't believe you thought I'd be mad, Baby." She whispered quietly.

Quinn felt Rachel shrug.

"Promise me something?" Quinn asked and Rachel nodded. "Promise me you'll always tell me things, even if I might get angry?" It took a few seconds but finally Rachel replied.

"Yes. I promise."

Quinn knew she'd love Rachel Berry-Fabray for the rest of her life and she was certain that if Rachel never kept anything from her and vice-versa they would never grow distant from each other.


End file.
